Venus' Valenitine
by NeoMoon
Summary: Minako is alone for Valenitine's day, while everyone, including her cat has someone to be with. Please R


Sailor Moon:

"Venus' Valentine"

By: NeoMoon

Rated: PG

It is Valentine's Day, and I find myself lying on my bed, staring at the white ceiling of my room.My favorite teddy bear is held tightly to my chest, as I sob silently.I do not know how long it took but I finally turn my head and look at the small pillow that lies in the center of my room.He is here; probably he is out with Luna, celebrating the holiday, uncaring of his mistress's plight.I sigh and feel a single warm tear roll down my check.I am alone.

I wipe the tear from my check and scold myself.I am a soldier!I am strong!Then I laugh.I laugh because I am a soldier, I laugh because of the fact that I am the soldier of love, and yet I cannot find love.

With a final sigh I swing of my bed.My bare feet land in the soft plush carpet, and I make a decision.I do not care if Mother will be upset, I do not care that I am wearing a ratty pair of jeans and a plain T-shirt.I just don't care.

I find myself walking the darkening streets of my neighborhood.All over I find reminders of what day it is, and with those reminders I feel an invisible knife thrust deeper into my chest. 

I have never had a boyfriend, boys do not like me, and I know it is I.They do not like a girl like me.They do not like a girl who can be so carefree.Not even when I was in England, a mysterious girl I a mysterious land, and even there I did not find love.

No, that is not true.There was a boy, a boy to call my own, a boy who cared for me, a boy who would do anything for me, but he too was taken from me.

I am reminded of Shakespeare, I am reminded of so many things, but must of all I am reminded of my own self-loathing.I find myself blaming no one but me, but whom else could it be that does this to me?Surly fate is not the answer.No it is I who torment myself.I who causes my heart to hurt.I am my own enemy.

I stand at a street corner, a cold wind blowing through my hair, tangling it.I feel embarrassed, what if a boy saw me like this?I sigh, and conclude they would ignore me either way.

I notice him first out of the corner of my eye, and turn to look fully at him.He is short, and kind of fat.He wears a wrinkled shirt and khaki pants.I notice in his hand he holds a bouquet of yellow roses.His hand is lowered in defeat; the roses sag under the weight of gravity.The wind picks up, and blows one to the ground.As I watch it fall, as if in slow motion, my heart falls with it, until it hits the ground.And like fragile crystal my heart shatters, and I am defeated.

The light final changes, an eternity gone, and I slowly begin to cross the street, my feet dragging along the paved ground.

I pass the boy; he looks up at me and quickly away.Even he does not want me.

"Min . . .Minako Aino"I hear a meek mousy voice say, barely a whisper.

I turn; the small fat boy looks at me, the hand with the roses raised, waiting for me to take them.I look at the boy; a doubtful smile plays on his face, his eyes shining as if watering, already in defeat.

I smile, I cannot help but too, and slowly I take the flowers."For me?"I ask, my voice is shaking, the shock of the surprise not fully entered into my mind."Wh . . .Why?"

The boy begins to blush, and looks away then back at me, time seems to stop, and the whole world, save us two vanishes."Be . . .Because I love you Ms.Aino."

I step back in confusing and shock, the words hitting me like a bullet.I look at the boy; his face is redder, his eyes looking at me with defeat and hope all at once.I bend down, kissing him softly on the check, I do not know what else to do.

Suddenly the world comes back and I notice that we are sanding in the street cars are around us.I begin to blush, and grab the boy's hand, and run to the sidewalk.I look at him again, he stares at his hand were I had held it; his other hands softly rubbing were I had kissed him.

"What are you doing?"I ask him softy.

He looks up at me, and suddenly there is fear in his eyes."I didn't mean too, I'm sorry."He says, his voice is low and soft.

I giggle, I really don't know why, and place a hand on his check."No silly.What are you doing?Would you like to get something to eat?"

I hear him gasp, surprised that I had said this."Yes, yes please Ms. Aino!"

I smile and take his hand and start down the street."Minako is fine."I grip his hand, joy flooding through me, that I am not alone.

He is not what I dreamed, he is not a model, he is no hunk, or doctor or rebel.I look down at him, and realize I am a fool.Hunk or model, doctor or rebel.Nerd or not.It doesn't matter.All that matters is sharing something with a kind person.Even if only on one day.

The End


End file.
